Circus Boys 2
by REBD
Summary: This is a continuation of the story circus boys written by geek179
1. Chapter 1

**Circus Boys**

Not mine but I do have permission to write it! :D

A Month after the original story:

Thor was in the kitchen making pop tarts after staring at his reflection in the toaster. He looks over and sees a mouse a little green mouse. Thor Started as it waved, Thor god of thunder quickly garbed the pot off the stove and slammed it down over the little creature.

* * *

Early that day Mount Justice main hall:

Red robin, Beast boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle and Wonder girl. We're waiting for training to start only Nightwing never show up.

Concerned they turned to Red robin that used his wrist computer to track Nightwing to Avenger tower before the signal cut out.

Assuming he had been taken prisoner because they couldn't reach him on the com. They set out to save their leader.

* * *

In the tower Clint's Bedroom:

Not knowing of the kind day that was a head. Nightwing open his eyes it was still dark.

He sat up a little, only for Clint's arms to come around him and pull him back down. Clint kiss to the top of Nightwing head, and a whispered "go back to sleep". Nightwing sighed and settled back down.

* * *

Well else were Tower 89 floor:

Thor came running down the hall towards the tanning rom with pot and cover in hand. Stopping in front of Black widow (Natasha) dressed in White Tank top and jogging pants, as she was coming out of the tanning rom. Thor held out the pot with a cover on it and said "I have a green mouse in here".

Natasha raised one eye brow then asked "have you been sniffing beaker in the lab again. The last time you giggle for days and try to catch thing that weren't there".

"No it really in there, and I'm not allowed in the lab anymore." A short argument and a little yelling latter Thor hand the pot over to a pair of Blue gloves that appeared around the corner, thinking it was the Captain, said "thanks Captain"! When a voice from the opposite end of the hall yelled "what is all the fighting about!" both turned wide-eyed to see Captain America (Steve Rogers) in jeans, T-shirt and no gloves. Stand at the other end of the hall.

Both Black Widow and Thor turned back to see what looked like a blue Ironman running down the hall in the opposite direction, and they mention the resemblance too.

Blue Beetle took off down the hall throwing away the lid of the pot and freed Beast Boy who jumped out to run just ahead of him. "Did you hear that they compared me to Ironman that arrogant self-absorbed" he was cut off by beast Boy" I was shoved in a pot; I thought the big guy was going to eat me!"

They didn't get far when Blue beetle found himself bounded with Bolas. Then tripped and fell on beast boy.

Beast boy groaned. "I wish I was back in the pot it was safer in there." As he was flatten under Blue Beetle.

"What are you doing here" Steve demanded. As he march over to them!

"Let our leader go" both BB and Blue beetle said together. Beetle shot his arm to the sides snapping the rope that was restraining him, then jump to their feet and together they bolted down the hall thought a door. Then transform and flew literally down the steps and thought another door.

Steve looked at the other at the top of the stairs, were they stop "did that kid just turn in to a bird". "That your problem with this"? " Black Widow asked we have intruders! " Jarvis set the alert. Then can you find out and tell us how many their are"?

Jarvis stated" there are six without authorised access!"

Thank you **geek179** :) for letting write this and **Cyber 199** for helping me write it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avenger or Batman!

In the lab Avengers Tower:

The Alarms went off, Tony and Bruce looked up from what they were doing. "Who's throwing a party?" And didn't invite me?!" Tony Stated well crossing his arms and pouting. Black Widow's voices came over the com, "We have intruders."

"Intruders in my tower, there is no way anyone could get past my security." Just then a blast of wind slammed into the lab, and when tony looked up, there stood a kid dress in red and white.

Tony yelled "who the h''' are you!?"" I'm Impulse!" he stated as he stopped to poke at things in the lab and pushed random buttons.

"Why are you here, and how did you get in?" Bruce tried in a calm voice. He could see the fact that Impulse was in here was getting under Tony skin.

Impulse was staring at the breakers on the table. When looked up to answer Bruce questions "Red hacked in, and then picked the lock on the door on the roof." He stated not really caring, then quickly grabbed two beaker and yelled "let my leader go or I'll smash these two chemicals together!" he said as he waved the two beakers around.

Bruce and Tony just stared, before point out the two beaker the Impulse had made bleach. Impulse's looked at them and then at the beakers said "that is so crash!, if you don't let my leader go I'll make a big white spot on the floor! Both Tony and Bruce looked at each other than looked down at the already white floor.

Before anything else happen they heard a smash down the hall and in a flash Impulse was gone and the stuff in the beakers was broken on the floor.

* * *

Clint Bedroom:

Over inn-com Black widows voice saying that they have intruders.

Clint open his eyes annoyed, but smile when he saw Ricky snuggled up beside him. (Name Richard but to formal and he wasn't calling his boyfriend Dick) who was just blinking open his brilliant blue eyes. Lips met as they sat up, and as they parted Clint said" duty calls" in a somewhat sarcastic tone as he went looking for some cloth.

Nightwing stretched then picked up his wrist computer and the alarm had been turned off, he notices how dark the room was for the time he thought it was. Then look at the real was time on the computer screen and it was almost 11:00am.

"Do you know how late it is Clint?" But it was Jarvis that answer by untinted the windows and letting the sun light in. Nightwing ground his teeth together as he grabbed his costume from the floor and had just finished putting it on and going for his boots when he felt Clint's (Hawkeye) arm come around him. Clint himself was fully dressed in his Hawkeye costume (the one from the movie, with the mask from the TV show, all in a very dark purple.)

Nightwing looked really annoyed at Hawkeye. Hawkeye just rolled his eyes.

Nightwing "you turn off my alarm how you could do that?" Hawkeye" not easily that thing is hard to use then it look!"

Nightwing "No, how could you? I had some were I had to be that's why I set the alarm in the first place!"

Hawkeye "I did it so you would sleep, you need more than 10 mins a night the next thing I know you will do a header off a building. Beside I don't like wakening up alone."

Nightwing said "if every time I stayed, you didn't sleep in, you wouldn't wake up a lone!"

Before Hawkeye could reply they heard a small noise above them.

Hawk jump up and hit the vent only for Red Robin to land down on the bed. Red Robin quickly jumps into Nightwing's arms I was worried about you. Then both Hawkeye and Red Robin yelled "who's he?" as one pointed at the other.

Nightwing pointed at the top of Red Robin head, as he was in Nightwing arms he's my brother, and then point Hawk when he got Red to look you up and said he my boyfriend.

Red took a step back grabs his stomach and laughed uncontrollable. "Oh tell me batman doesn't know, I want to be the one to tell him, the reason that you missed training was because of a booty call!"

"Tell him that" Nightwing said "and I tell him about you and Super Boy!"

"You have no proof of that" Red robin said slightly alarmed! "You keep thinking that" Smirked Nightwing. Hawkeye smile "the family that blackmails together stays together." then says "I'm starting to feel like a dirty Secret!"

"Aw don't think that way; if he kept you a secret this long, he must feel something for you after all it's not easy to keep secrets from the batman." smiled Red Robin.

"This we will talk about later." Nightwing said to Hawkeye. Red Robin let's go and "Pleace tell me you can alone?" "Well" Red Robin frownd

**In this story Nightwing and Hawkeye have been Date for a while and I'm going to have it so Kid flash (Wally West) and Black Widow (Natasha) knows and has meant each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avanger or DC comic this is also a yaoi so don't like don't read.

"What do you mean you brought the team?"

"Well when you didn't show and I went to find you, I wasn't alone when I did" Red Robin said looking away.

Nightwing ground his teeth together as he look at Hawkeye. "You know I blame you!"

"Me "hawk said "how is this herd of little heroes my fault?"

"Well" Nightwing said "if you hadn't turned off my alarm, I would have been at training when I was supposed to be" Nightwing said as he put on his boots, "then they wouldn't have had to look for me. And I wouldn't have to round them up and keep them from hurting your friends!"

"Hey" Hawk said as Nightwing left with Red Robin hot on his heels, the door closing on their way out. Hawk went over to it to find it stuck shut. "What gives?" He said as he pulled on the door. "I don't want you in the middle of this if things go bad" Hawk heard from the other side of the door as he heard Nightwing and Red Robin run away.

They followed the sounds of fight, and came from what used to be a living room on the 84 floor, but what was going on look more like a school yard brawl then a fight. Tony, who had put on his Ironman armour at some point, was trading insults and snide remarks with blue beetle. Wonder girl who had smash thought the window, was having a slap fight with Thor. The Hulk was trying to catch impulse that would move at the last moment. Then there was Beast boy and Black widow who were blowing raspberry at each other.

After watching this Red robin manages to close his mouth that was hanging open from shock.

Nightwing yelled "that's enough, young justice lets go!" and they were gone out the window that wonder girl smashed out.

Leaving the avenger just standing there in what had been Tony living room. "What was that all about?" Tony asked.

Just then the vent in the celling open and Hawkeye stuck his head out. He saw the damaged and pulled his head back up and closed the vent.

"Hey get back here!" yelled black widow


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of it :( I add to the end!**

The Avenger watched as black widow yelled at the vent in the ceiling.

"Clint get out of that vent!" yelled black widow.

"I don't think so." answered Clint

"You better." said Widow from under the vent

"I hope you have a better reason than that." said Clint

"How about you owe me one!" smirked Widow

"From when?" asks Clint

"Three months ago. You talked me into going to lunch with Night and one of his friends. You said it would be fun, that it would be someone for me to talk to, he has a girlfriend he won't hit on you. At less that part you got right, it was nice, FOR YOU!

You got to make puppy eyes at your boyfriend and play footie under the table. I got stared at like a fish in an aquarium, and came in contact with almost as much water as he drooled on the table.

For two day and three showers afterwards I was still finding pieces of food in my hair because he ate like a starving man or a vacume cleaner . And what did you say after word, for make me endure speed boy, oh yes you owe me one."

"And that was kid Flash" says Clint

"Aww you got to meat Kid Flash" Tony said "and why were Nightwing and the pre-school hero's here in the first place?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out!" growled Black widow.

"Oh if that what you want to know, I'll stay here and tell you." There was a pause "I got freaky with Nightwing last night, he missed his turn babysitting and without someone to watch them the little monster went little nuts."

"Oh" a group like that explained everything.

"Oh man I lost a perfectly good flat screen TV" Stated Tony. He pondered for a moment "I know! I'll just send the justice league the bill for my living room, either them or Fury."

"Wait I didn't know they were married" Caption said interrupting Tony.

"They're not." stated black widow as she stares up at the ceiling.

That started a commotion of a fifty's rant on why you should wait.

Tony looked at Nat "do you think he's listening?"

"I think he's gone." Nat answered, hearing the sound of Clint's hover bike taking off.

* * *

Earlier that day:

As young justice flew away from Avenger's tower (well the one that could did and the ones that couldn't were carried by the others.)

"What was that all about? Why were you there? Why were you just walking around?" The kid asked together.

"Well I could answer those questions, or I could give you a one time get-out-of-training-free-and-if-you-have-trouble-w ith-anyone-just-have-them-come-to-me, if you let this droop and never bring it up again with anyone."

Red Robin said "but we want answers." Everyone else said they agree with Nightwing and because Red was out voted they let it go.

* * *

In Gotham City that night:

Hawkeyes waves to Nightwing as he came across the roof top to jump in to a little mock battle, and just as hawk thought he was going to catch his Angel of darkness off guard, something jump him from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

In Gotham City

Hawkeye swung around with some little demon on his back that kept hitting him until he caught hold of its arm and threw it off. Only for Nightwing to catch the little demon, when he did finally get it off.

Damian thrashed around in Nightwing arms "why are you keep me from your attacker" shouted Robin. "Because he's not attacking me" stated Nightwing.

"I'm not blind I saw him attack you" snarled Robin

"We were just messing around. He's a hero too" Nightwing said.

"If he's a hero he shouldn't be here. For that he needs Batman's permission and I doubt he has it." Robin growled as Nightwing put him down.

"Well I was just going" Smiled Hawkeye "but before I do how about a kiss."

Robin eyes go wide "I will not kiss you!"

Hawk "I wasn't talking to you." he started walking towards Nightwing, only for Robin to get in the way.

"Stay away from my brother eggplant!" Hawkeye rolled his eyes "I'll take that under advisement "as he picked Robin up and put him down behind him.

When he turned back to Nightwing, there was Robin in the way.

"Hawk don't fight with Robin, I'll meet up with you later." Nightwing said as he leaned in to give Hawkeye a kiss only to stop short when Robin grabs a hold of him.

Hawk smiled "meet you later, and leave the runt home!" And then with a wave Hawkeye was gone. Nightwing smiled at Robin.

"Well lets finish up here I now have some where to be."

Robin frowned "What do you see in that?"

"I like him. He makes me feel safe and he is very understanding, when I tell him things and he doesn't just jump to conclusions, I like that about him." Nightwing said with a small smile on his face.

Robin's frown deepened "you are so wired."

Nightwing shook his head "you're too young to understand."

Just then, they both heard the roar of an engine. Looking over the side of the building and into the alleyway, the bat mobile could be seen. "Well your ride's here. Try not to frown too much, you'll get wrinkles." Laughed Nightwing.

Robin frowned again and jumped off the building.

Nightwing turned and said" I'm surprise he didn't notice that you didn't go far."

"Well maybe he's not as smart as he think he is." Smirked Hawkeye as he stepped from the shadows.

The smile didn't fade when he pulled Nightwing in close "do you want a lift? I remember you saying you have somewhere to be."

"That, I wouldn't mind." Nightwing giggle, "How about we go to my place and order a pizza?"

"This is turning out to be a good night" Hawkeye said as he leaned in to kiss Nightwing's neck.

And against Night's neck said "I get hot you and a pizza." When Clint let go, they took off to Nightwing's apartment in Blüdhaven.

* * *

While speeding down the streets of Gotham:

Robin looked over at batman and said "I think I hate that guy that Nightwing has hooked up with." Just then the bat mobile swerved in and out of the lane they were in and the Batman yelled "What guy?!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think i like the feed back! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it either of them

**Don't own it either of them**

Dick (even though Clint doesn't call him that) and Clint were culled up on the couch making out when there was a knock on the door.

Clint quickly pulled away from Ricky who darted to the bedroom because he was still in his Nightwing costume.

Clint opens the door only to get kicked in the face.

Clint woke up on the couch, with Night sitting by his feet and a guy in a mask with black and white hair cargo pants and no shirt sat in front of him.

Nightwing appeared to be digging around in his shoulder. Just then Night pulled a bullet out and then picked up a needle and thread and started closing the wound. Clint nudged Dick with his toes "you're good at that."

"I've had practice." Dick said smiling

After putting in the last stitch he flicked Jason other shoulder "don't you have some to say to hawk jay bird?" Red hood held out his hand and Night put two pain killers in it, and after he swallowed them down he looked over at Hawkeye "yes learn to duck." He said as he moved into the chair.

"Dickybird how did you sneak this dip past the bat? If he can't avoid me, not that mine isn't the best but still" Jason said frowning.

Dick look away, "I haven't taken him home yet."

"Oh" Red said laughing "tell me when you do, I want to be there for that disaster."

"What is it about me that make your brothers either laugh or scowl?" Hawkeye asked frowning.

Nightwing picked up a piece of pizza, he took a bite swallowed and said "it's not you; they just have spells of rudeness."

Red hood snorted "yea right" he snickered as he rolled his eyes. "We all know how protective daddy bat is over dickybird and no matter who he brings home; they get ground into dust and thrown from the watch tower."

Nightwing shook his head. "Stop trying to scaring him, everyone I've ever date is still very much alive!"

"Yea, they just spend forever looking over their shoulders!" Red hood sneered, "first for dating you, and then for leaving you. So you, purple people eater, do you think that the bat will approve of you! Or do you plan to keep sneaking around behind his back. For as long as that lasts?"

"Well," Nightwing said as he finished off another piece of pizza. "Robin has met him."

Red hood grabbed the lasted piece of pizza. "Well if the demon brat knows, the bats looking for you now, hope you don't have any skeletons in your closest because if you do he'll find them!"

Just then Red hood eyes went wide, "oh the good stuff" he said and proceeded to flop back into the chair sound asleep.

"I have a question" Hawkeye said as he looked in the now empty pizza box "why is one of the most wanted guys in your living room?"

"Oh I thought you figured it out, he's another one of my brothers."

Hawkeye just shook his head. "Is that all of them, have I met them all now?"

Nightwing tapped his finger against his chin "yes you have met all my brothers. That just leaves some sisters and batman!"

Hawkeye look over his shoulder like he was expecting to see batman. "Why don't we go to my place?"

"Sure, Red will be fine." Night agreed knowing that hawk was a little shaken now and would feel better once he was back in his own nest.

So they took off to avenger tower.

* * *

**Watchtower:**

Batman: 01. The zeta beam announced

Batman march up to Green arrow graded him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off.

While Green Arrow yelled "I didn't do anything and I wasn't in Gotham." As he was pulled into the meeting room and the door slammed shut.

Black Canary looked to the others "shouldn't we go help him."

Booster gold put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "He's gone now and he will be missed."

As everyone turned looked at the closed door to where their friend had been dragged.

* * *

**In the meeting room:**

Batman loomed. Green Arrow tried not to shake.

Batman spoke "Tell me all you know about a purple archer."

"A Purple archer?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes" Batman said

"A Purple archer?" Green Arrow asked again.

Batman frown deepened as he glared at Arrow.

Green Arrow eyes went wide and then in one breath said "neither Roy nor Artemis have change colors. I think there is one in New York that is sporting that color!"

Batman sneered, and then abruptly turned and walked away. Leaving a startled Green Arrow wonder what that was all about.

**If you like this story tell me and if you don't keep it to your self! Just joking :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own so don't sue!**

**Avenger tower:**

We arrived on the sky bike and snuck thought the halls with another pizza to Clint's room. We had just settled in, Clint was eating the pizza and I was kissing his neck, when there was a pounding on the door and a voice from the other side of the door saying "it be me friend Clint, is that disk of cheese and sauce I smell?"

"Good grief" Clint said, "that guy is like a blood hound when it comes to pizza and pop tarts!" I smiled at Clint as I got off the bed. I picked up a piece of pizza from the box, went to the door and open it. There stood Thor.

I held up the piece of pizza "I will give you this if you leave us alone for awhile."

"Ok" Thor said "but who are you?"

"I'm Clint's boyfriend. Bye now" I said as I closed the door.

I went back over to Clint and I settled back down on the bed. Clint put the pizza box on the nightstand and pulled me into his arm to kiss me. Then there was another knock on the door.

Clint yelled "sorry Thor no more pizza!" Then turned back and started kissing Nightwing again.

The knocking changed to pounding. The voice on the other side of the door said, "It's me Steve, Clint open the door I know you're in there."

Clint pulled away from Nightwing again, "Sorry Steve no more pizza left, and I don't think you can order any, we picked it up in Blüdhaven and not even for Tony will they deliver this far, but I'll give you the address and you can take Thor and go get some."

The pounding continued so Nightwing got up and opened the door to talk to the captain about leaving them alone for a while. But when Nightwing opened the door Captain threw Nightwing over his shoulder and took off with him.

That caused Hawkeye to jump up and go after him. (Good thing they still had their clothes on)

Black widow stepped out of her room to see the Captain run by with Clint's boyfriend in a fireman carry, and a few minutes later Clint came thought himself. Wanting to know what was going on she went after them.

It turned out to be a long lesson in sybarite and Black widow snuck away without being seen. So there they sat; Hawkeye glaring at Steve for his 40 views on sex only to look over at Nightwing to find him out like a light leaning on his shoulder. "Great" Clint thought "I'm sitting here with a 150 pound sleeping pill, and I can think of better thing to be doing."

Just then Tony and Bruce walked in and Clint looked over at them before sending a glare at Tony that said 'if you put him up to this, I will kill you in your sleep.'

Tony came over and asked, "What are you doing Steve?"

"I'm trying to save them! They should be married before they do that, it's the way it's supposed to go!"

"Well" Tony said as he went over to the mini bar "If I married everyone I've slept with I'd have to have a divorce lawyer on retainer.

Bruce came over to the couch and sat down besides Clint. He looked up at Steve and Tony, "I've often wonder way they called it sleeping together when that is the last thing you do."

Steve blushed while Tony and Bruce kept up the back and forth until Steve notices that Clint and Nightwing were gone and Thor was back with a pile of pizza boxes. Thor smiled and said "I've have obtained more of the disks of cheese and sauce."

Steve shook his head he knew he was beaten for now, but he was going to try again.

* * *

**Nightwing's apartment:**

Batman came in through the window to find Jason asleep in the chair. Batman gave Jason a gentle shake and asked, "Jason where's Dick?"

Jason not opening his eye wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and said, "Starfire you know where it is!"

Bruce reached up and flicked Jason on the forehead, which seemed to wake him up more. He looked up, pushed Batman away and went for his guns only to find them gone. "Where are my guns?"

Bruce shook his head and said "Dick probably took them so you wouldn't shoot his neighbors. Now Jason where is Dick!"

Jason was beginning to drift back to sleep said "left with his purple people eater" then he was gone, back to a sound sleep.

Batman called Alfred to come and get Jason. He would figure out what to do with Jason, after he found Dick.

I know that Jason is being kind of agreeable here but remember Dick drugged him before he left. **Tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!

SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
